pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt Elm
"Cobalt can't notice things for crap, but he knows about Pokémon." Cobalt is one of the main characters of Pokémon World Tour: United, and is voiced by Josh Nichols. History Cobalt was born and raised in Pallet Town by his mother Chartreuse and his father Cyan. About five years before the beginning of the podcast, he received Treble as his starter for his twelfth birthday. He may have met Brian in the past. He was familiar, but not friendly, with Rose before beginning their Pokémon Journeys, and literally dragged Rose into adventuring with him. When he went to show Rose the Pallet Town tradition of touching the Red Monument before starting a Pokémon Journey, he was aghast at her climbing the statue to get a sample of Prismatic Powder. Before leaving Pallet Town, he met Rose's mother, and was awkward with her. He made sure to give his family a loving hug goodbye, even inviting Rose into the group hug (which she politely declined). As they entered Route 1, Cobalt blithely marched into the tall grass, catching his first Pokémon, Otto. Later on Route 1, Cobalt assisted Rose in helping Victor and Biscuit down from the ledge where they'd been stuck. Cobalt and Rose then made their way into Viridian City, where they healed their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Their next stop was to the Viridian City Police Station, where he felt like he was in a fever dream at the synchronicity of the Jennies. He and Rose were there as Team Rocket's Billy and Bonnie attacked the Police Station, and pursued the Rocket members in the attack's aftermath. skip to the newer episodes Cobalt is able to successfully charm the ticket-taker at Pelipper Pier into giving the three of them Dash Passes and free entrance. He mostly enjoys himself at Pelipper Pier, with the exception of the Psychic Fun House. He enjoys the ride throughout the mansion portion of the Vermilion City Gym, and is able to finish off Thurl's Dewpider after Pepper takes out Thurl's Mr. Mime. Cobalt is impressed with Calico and Agean's theatrical entrances, and offers some advice when they argue about how to run the battle. He does his best to mellow Rose's ire about Calico and Agean's comments. Cobalt does not do the best in the battle; Nocturne is knocked out in one hit, and Serenade is unable to do much damage to any of the Gym Leader's Pokémon before being knocked out. Cobalt does not take the loss well, and sulks out of the arena. He is in such a bad mood that, upon reaching the gift shop at the exit of the Gym, Cobalt only heals his Pokémon and doesn't even buy a pun shirt from the store. He does perk up once Calico and Agean offer another challenge, especially if the Trial involves dancing. He and Rose are enraged when Victor is shown "kidnapped" on the store's screen, but they accept the challenge. Cobalt offers Rose a fist bump when the Gym Leaders demonstrate the theme of teamwork, but she doesn't notice. During the Trial itself, Cobalt is able to find two of the switches by immediately looking in the trash cans, since that's part of Vermilion City lore. He takes a bit to decide what Rose's favorite color is, but is able to guess correctly at the ferris wheel, and knows that Rose's favorite Water-type is Slowpoke (because of Dippy) at the second challenge. He is not initially nervous about the Compatibility Quiz, mentioning how the Gym Leaders can't blackmail him, or threaten to call his mom, because it would just backfire on them. Cobalt does not do well during the quiz, however, only getting two out of the five questions correct; he explains it as Rose being a guarded person. When prompted to temporarily trade one of his Pokémon to Rose, he immediately goes to Treble, since Rose and Treble have worked together before. Receiving Scramble in return, he immediately gives her a fist bump and lets her organize his backpack. In the rematch battle against Calico, Cobalt is able to defeat her with Scramble's Sweet Kiss and Heat Wave via Metronome. Afterward, he confesses to being overcome with an adrenaline rush, and parts with Calico on good terms. When they go to trade back, Scramble gives Cobalt an itemized list of his backpack's contents (in Pokémon speech) which he promises to follow, before trading her back to Rose and undoing Scramble's hard work. Cobalt and Treble reunite joyfully. He receives the bottom half of the Dual Duel Badge, which he trades with Rose despite unintentionally fueling the crowd's shipping by going to one knee to pick up her part of the badge. He and Rose each receive an EXP share for their Gym prize. They then go to meet the tall woman from the crowd. The group follows the tall woman out of Pelipper Pier and Vermilion City, and Cobalt buys several punny t-shirts on his way out. Before entering Diglett's Tunnel, Cobalt has Treble light their way, and holds Victor's hand to comfort him after resettling Bass, Baritone, and Cadence. Once inside the tunnel, he and Treble lead the way forward. He and Rose apologize to the woman for the delay, and Cobalt hears her mutter something, but not what it is. Once in the cavern, he asks Cadence to take a new perch so he can resettle Baritone and Bass; when she does, she hoots in distress, and Cobalt can tell that something is wrong: Treble's hackles are up, and he is in a guard stance. When Nightlight's glow reveals Articuno behind the mysterious woman, he and Rose take pictures of it. In the encounter with Articuno and Zapdos, Cobalt is the more diplomatic of the group. When asked about any connection to the people in black, Cobalt truthfully mentions their friend Cira, who is a Rocket, but not much of one, and not a bad person. He also chastises Rose for considering lying to a Legendary. Cobalt explains the concept of a hug to Articuno, offers to hug her, and when turned down hugs Victor. He notices Victor's distress, and does his best to comfort him. When Articuno offers him the chance to ask her a question, Cobalt's question is "Do you want some jerky?" After explaining the concept of jerky to Articuno, she samples some and enjoys it. Together, he and Rose figure out that Moltres is being held by Team Rocket somewhere near their current location. When Zapdos makes their grand entrance and causes rocks to fall, Cobalt is careful to shield Treble, Bass, and Baritone from harm. In the aftermath, Cobalt recalls all of his Pokémon except Treble. He is mostly successful at mediating between himself, Rose, Articuno, and Zapdos, keeping cool even as Zapdos fires a lightning bolt past his head. Together, they are able to establish a plan, after explaining the concept of "pretty:" Rose and Cobalt will free Moltres from Team Rocket's control within three days. Cobalt ushers their group out of the cavern when Rose tries to debate semantics with the Legendary Birds, and takes a picture of the two Birds as they flee. Once back in the Pokémon Center, he attempts to soothe Nightlight as it cares for Victor, before releasing his own team members and giving them all a hug. After cleaning up, he has a short talk with Treble, and notices that something is different about his best friend, but he can't tell what it is. The next morning, Cobalt unwraps a present- a white Team Rocket uniform. He and Rose don their disguises, leaving their more conspicuous Pokémon with Victor at the Pokémon Center, and go to the Top Secret Base. Inside, Cobalt is on high alert as they find reports on Team Rocket's operations, especially the ones that he and Rose are connected to. When they are discovered, does his best to act tough and to intimidate the Grunts while Rose questions them. When one of them goes to alert the Bosses, Cobalt thinks quickly and has Minuet put her to sleep with Sleep Powder. When they meet Admin Lilith, Cobalt is successful at charming Lilith into giving them information. After some unhelpful small talk with the Admin, he and Rose are taken to meet Zane. Cobalt immediately recognizes that Zane is Victor's father, and points it out to Rose. After proving that they know Victor, he and Rose reveal their true identities to him. In return for information about Moltres and Team Rocket's schemes, Cobalt promises to deliver Zane's message to Victor. On their way out, Cobalt helps Rose take as many files as possible from the table. He and Rose become panicked when they realize that Victor has been kidnapped, and enraged when they find that their Pokémon have also been kidnapped. After waking up the attending Chansey, they rush over to the Ultra Secret Base. After moving the truck, Cobalt reveals the hidden lock, and Rose enters Lilith's security code to open the base. Inside, Cobalt takes the lead as they descend the ladder and pass through the barrier of darkness. After trying to intimidate a Grunt, Cobalt successfully fakes him out as he leaves. When Rose points out that their Pokémon are listed as "spares," they push the second set of two Scientists off of the cliff and into the pool of water below the deck. With their cover imploding, Cobalt and Rose briefly speak to a fifth Scientist before rushing the platform where Rocket Bosses Jessie and James are holding Victor and their Pokémon. As Rose intimidates the fourth set of Scientists into leaving, he spins into his normal clothes, quoting the original Rocket mottos with Rose. When Jessie and James try to start their own motto, Cobalt has Treble tackle James, interrupting their lines and making them re-evaluate the Trainers. As the Rocket Bosses flee, Cobalt tackles the Grunt who was about to drown Baritone, and rescues Baritone before he can reach the water. After the Rockets leave in their submarine, Rose and Cobalt tend to Victor and Biscuit as best as they can, and send them out of the base with Nightlight. When Rose asks Moltres if they can have a ride, he helps Rose onto the Legendary Bird's talons, and they hitch a ride on Moltres's talons as he flies out of the base and around Kanto. Moltres places Cobalt and Rose, along with Treble and Bango, on the roof of the Pokémon Mansion, where Articuno and Zapdos are waiting for them. The Legendary Birds pay tribute to Cobalt and Rose, and Moltres gives Cobalt one of his feathers before they all fly away, dancing in the sky. Cobalt and Rose then rest on the roof as the sun comes out, happily declaring that they'll figure it out. Personality Cobalt’s defining trait is the care that he gives to others, especially his Pokemon. He dotes on his team, buying custom pajamas for them, rewarding them with "cuddle puddles," and is especially gentle with Baritone and the more troubled members of his team. When one of his teammates is injured, he enters his "Scared Mom Mode." Cobalt is more naïve and inexperienced than Rose, coming from a small town; despite this, he knows a lot of theoretical knowledge about other locations in Kanto, such as knowing about the switches in Vermilion City's trash cans. He is very disorganized, causing Scramble much stress when she was temporarily traded to him. He values friendliness in friends and partners. Cobalt was able to successfully mediate an agreement between two Legendary Pokémon and their group of Trainers without losing his nerve. So far, the only thing to make him angry has been the mistreatment of Pokemon. He is afraid of Mr. Mime, and possibly mimes in general. Description Cobalt is fairly tall for his age and lanky. His wardrobe is mostly comprised of punny t-shirts under a blue hoodie and jeans with sneakers. His backpack used to be one that he found in a donation bin, it was beaten-up and looked like a Pokéball; in 029 he bought a new one, a black messenger bag with blue piping and half a Pokéball on the cover flap. When masquerading as a Rocket, he wore a white uniform, a backwards pageboy cap, a trench coat, and a pair of funny-nose glasses. He has high stats in Pokémon Knowledge, Survival, and Charm, and low stats in Perception and Intuition. Pokemon For a full list, see: Cobalt's Pokémon Main Team Treble A A Quilava, and Cobalt's first Pokemon. Treble is very close to Cobalt, and enjoys helping out by serving as a campfire, source of light, or as a nanny to the younger members of Cobalt’s team. Bass A Nidoran (male) that Cobalt hatched from an egg. He is a grumpy boy, who helped in the gym battle with Kent. he is also very selfesh Serenade A shiny Staryu that Cobalt caught in Viridian Forest. It was made into a shiny by Mew, along with Honey Bear and Ripley. Minuet A Butterfree that Cobalt caught around Viridian Forest. In the battle, Serenade’s wing was damaged, although it has not negatively affected her flight capabilities. Basil An Oddish that Cobalt received from Chartreuse in return for Otto. Basil is the son of Bella, Chartreuse’s Bellossom. Baritone A recently-made Cubone that Cobalt found in Mount Moon. Baritone is very young, and latches on to Cobalt as a surrogate parent. He enjoys belly scritches. Relationships Chartreuse and Cyan Chartreuse and Cyan are Cobalt's parents. They love each other very much, and are very supportive of him. Chartreuse is dangerously protective of Cobalt, promising to come and fight whoever is causing Cobalt trouble. They are frequently in contact, as Cobalt tries to call her as much as possible. Rose Rose and Cobalt are traveling companions. Nothing more than that, despite almost every other character in the series assuming otherwise. He trusts Rose, being willing to temporarily trade Treble to her during the Vermilion City Gym challenge. Victor Cobalt looks after Victor like an older brother. Cira Cobalt knows that they are better friends than Cira is willing to admit. Brian Brian and Cobalt have a history that has not been established in canon, but there's definitely bad blood between them. Trivia * Cobalt is frequently introduced as "Carl" by Rose, after an error in his Trainer registration, although he has said that he would prefer to be nicknamed "Cobie." * Cobalt is both Josh and Cobalt's favorite color. * If Cobalt could be a Pokémon, he would be a Cyndaquil. * Cobalt's favorite band is Koffing and the Toxics, the band of Unova's gym leader Roxie. * His favorite drink is Tapu Cocoa. * While infiltrating Team Rocket, he adopts the alias "Garrett." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters